Rosas Blancas
by Vampisandi
Summary: Era algo inevitable desde aquel beso robado y la flor en su mano. DracoxGinny. One-shot


Esto es para Ban!!! es su regalito atrasado de cumpleaños, espero te gusteeeee.

Rosas Blancas

Suspiró profundamente y se recargó contra la pared mullida al lado de la tienda. Estaba nublado y algunas personas llevaban consigo un paraguas para refugiarse de la posible lluvia.

Los últimos días se vio en una encrucijada, una invitación cualquiera a cenar la había puesto a morderse las uñas constantemente, dar vueltas de aquí para allá sin dejar de pensar en el asunto, tampoco pudo dormir. Porque a pesar de que era una invitación cualquiera… no fue hecha por una persona cualquiera.

Decidió recogerse el cabello en una coleta, aún con la lluvia inminente hacía calor, la humedad de aquél país era sofocante, se preguntó cómo estaría ahora el clima en Inglaterra, se preguntó por su familia. Su madre seguramente estaría cocinando algo para el pequeño Fred, regañaría a George y a Angelina por no darle de comer adecuadamente. Ron seguramente, discutía con Hermione para que no fuera tan estricta con los niños, como siempre. Harry…

Harry, no había pensado en Harry en meses y mucho menos aquellos días que ese encuentro inesperado le había volteado el mundo. No le había escrito al moreno desde que se fue, tampoco creía que Harry quisiera tener noticias de ella, nunca le perdonaría la decisión de no tener al bebé. Ginny no se arrepentía, eran demasiado jóvenes y ella aún tenía tantas cosas por hacer.

El restaurante frente a ella abrió sus puertas, la pelirroja abrió los ojos, no se dio cuenta del momento en el que los había cerrado, era bastante lujoso, la luz de las velas en cada mesa le daba un aire muy íntimo. La tarde regalaba los últimos momentos de luz, las sombras se apoderaban de las calles.

Ese día fue de compras y por alguna extraña razón llegó al lugar a donde la había invitado. ¿Sería una broma? ¿Lo hacía sólo para molestarla? Las preguntas de siempre regresaron a su cabeza, lo cierto es que desde que el rubio llegó no dio muestras de su comportamiento molesto de la escuela. Seguía siendo un ególatra y narcisista pero la manera en que se dirigía a ella cambió. Lo peor de todo es que a Ginny le agradó, bastante.

Con pasos inseguros se dirigió a su apartamento, deshizo el hechizo de las bolsas de la compra para regresarlas a su tamaño original, siempre era más práctico llevarlas en sus bolsillos, colocó todo en su lugar y se quedó unos momentos parada en medio de la cocina. Tomó un baño relajante, no sabía porque estaba tan tensa pero lo estaba.

Un vestido negro bastante escotado y zapatillas de tacón era su atuendo de esa noche, se vio al espejo por milésima vez, los nervios le afloraron y dio un resoplido, como si esa fuera su primera cita en la vida… ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

El timbre sonó y casi se cae en el camino a la puerta. Draco tenía un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano y estaba sonrojado, bueno, eso era algo que no había visto antes.

– ¿Estás lista?– preguntó con voz seria. Otra cosa que nunca había presenciado, Ginny no pudo evitarlo y rió.

– Parece que estás lleno de sorpresas.

Su cara ante el comentario fue un poema.

– ¿Disculpa?

– Olvídalo –Ginny tomó las rosas, fue a la cocina y las colocó en un jarrón, se tomó unos segundos para contemplarlas , al volver con él tomó su bolso y lo miró –Vámonos.

Supuso que había notado la desgana con lo que lo dijo, no era su culpa, los entrenamientos habían sido duros y estaba bastante cansada, no le apetecía salir y había aceptado después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

– ¿De verdad quieres ir o lo haces por alguna extraña costumbre de los Gryffindors?

– Yo te iba a preguntar algo parecido.

Draco alzó una ceja, entró con seguridad y rapidez, la arrinconó contra la pared. Tenía esa costumbre, así fue como la invitó a salir y como empezaba sus conversaciones con ella.

– ¿Arrinconas a todas las chicas con las que sales o sólo a mí?

– Sólo a ti –dijo con una sonrisa burlona y luego se puso serio – ¿Qué ibas a preguntarme?

– ¿Por qué me invitaste? –la seguridad de su voz había hecho las maletas y regresó a Inglaterra.

– No me mudé a miles de kilómetros para no invitarte a salir.

De acuerdo, eso la dejó sin habla. Tras unos segundos de silencio pudo balbucear.

– ¿Qué?

– Cuando te mudaste aquí y me di cuenta que no regresarías, entendí que tenía que venir también.

¿Qué era eso, una dimensión extraña y paralela? Recargó la cabeza en el muro.

– ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Draco Malfoy?

Ambos rieron, la tensión se disipó unos momentos. Recordó el día en que se había marchado, todos quería culpar a Harry por su autoexilio pero después de lo del bebé nadie le reprochaba que hubiera terminado con ella, ni siquiera Ginny. Se había despedido de todos días antes y no dejó que nadie la acompañara, no quería volver a escuchar el llanto de su madre o de Hermione, ambas empecinadas en convencerla de quedarse.

Malfoy estuvo ahí ese día, en la plataforma de trasladadores internacionales, sección nueva del Ministerio, idea de Hermione. La miró intensamente y la besó, le dejó una rosa blanca en su mano después dio media vuelta y se marchó. Le dio muchas cosas que pensar durante mucho tiempo, una rosa blanca aparecía de la nada en su apartamento todos los días, terminó por borrar a Harry de su cabeza.

Ahí estaban, meses después de eso.

– La verdad es que no quiero salir hoy –dijo Ginny, la mirada del rubio se ensombreció y se alejó de ella – Pero puedes quedarte.

Draco la tomó de la muñeca y la pegó a su cuerpo pero esta vez fue ella quien lo besó.

– Debí haberte alejado cuando tuve la oportunidad –dijo ella cuando rompieron el beso.

– Nunca tuviste la oportunidad –dijo él trazando un camino de besos en su cuello.

– Supongo que no –Ginny sonrió.

Fin.


End file.
